Stay
by yukiann
Summary: "Aku senang kau membantuku, Nezumi. Tapi setelah ini semua, aku berharap kita tetap bersama." Ya, Nezumi sudah sangat tahu betapa keras kepalanya Shion. Tapi sebenarnya... ada sedikit bagian hatinya yang mengharapkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion dari tadi. Ada sedikit bagian hatinya yang berharap... mereka akan terus bersama. My first fic in this fandom. Sho-ai. Gaje, abal. RnR?


Disclaimer : No.6 – Atsuko Asano

Pair/Rate : NezumiShion (atau ShionNezumi?) / T

Warnings : Shonen-ai, typo(s), gaje, abal, dll.

.

.

.

**_ Stay _**

**.  
**

* * *

Shion membalik halaman buku di pangkuannya. Hamlet. Mungkin ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia membaca buku itu, tetapi ia tidak pernah bosan—setidaknya belum.

Terdengar suara pintu di buka. Shion segera menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, tentu saja.

"Ah, okaeri, Nezumi," ia tersenyum pada Nezumi, lalu melangkah menuju rak buku untuk mengembalikan buku yang tadi dibacanya ke rak. "Tadi aku di beri beberapa bahan makanan oleh Inukashi, jadi kubuat saja sup. Ayo makan sama-sama, untung kau tidak pulang terlalu lama, kalau tidak mungkin sudah dingin," lanjut Shion sambil mendekati sepanci sup di atas kompor dan menuangkannya ke dalam dua mangkuk berbeda.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan duluan saja?" Nezumi menerima mangkuk sup dari tangan Shion dan ikut duduk di sebelah Shion yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Karena aku ingin makan bersama Nezumi," sahut Shion. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada mangkuk sup di tangannya, tapi seulas senyum tampak di bibirnya.

Nezumi hanya mendesah atas jawaban Shion. Mereka lalu menghabiskan sup di mangkuk mereka dalam diam. Setelah supnya habis, dengan masih memegang dan memandang sup di tangannya Shion memulai pembicaraan.

"Nee, Nezumi, apakah kita bisa benar-benar merasakan musim panas di sini ya,"

Nezumi tahu itu bukan pertanyaan, walau terdapat kata tanya di dalamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari mangkuk supnya ke arah Shion, "maksudmu?" walau Nezumi sebenarnya mengerti maksud ucapan Shion, ia tetap bertanya.

"Yah, bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin merasakan musim panas di sini? Setelah semua yang terjadi—setelah tembok itu hancur misalnya, apakah kita benar-benar tetap... di sini?" sebenarnya Shion ingin mengatakan "bersama" daripada "di sini", tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk memakai kata itu.

Nezumi menghela napas. Shion terkadang sangat merepotkan karena pikiran yang dimilikinya. Bukankah ia sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan temannya yang bernama Safu itu? Lalu sekarang ia juga yang mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya," jawab Nezumi singkat. Ia menaruh mangkuk kosong yang tadi dipegangnya ke meja.

Shion tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dan ketika Nezumi melirik ke arahnya, ada sedikit ekpresi kecewa, dan ragu di wajahnya.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau kita hentikan saja semuanya?" tidak, tentu saja Nezumi tidak serius, ia hanya ingin mengetes Shion.

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Shion menoleh ke arah Nezumi dan menatapnya, ekspresinya datar. "Kita ada di sini. Kau sedang ada di sini, bersamaku, tapi entah kenapa, aku... seperti berharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Padahal kita tidak berpisah..."

Nezumi tertegun sejenak, kemudian tersenyum mengejek, "mungkin kau dapat ilham akan apa yang akan terjadi? Siapa tahu setelah tembok itu hancur kita akan ber—"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau ingin bilang bahwa kita akan berpisah, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau seperti itu,"

Nezumi berpikir kalau saja Shion mengatakan hal tadi dengan ekspresi, mungkin ia bisa mengejek Shion dengan mengatakannya manja atau apa. Tapi Shion berkata dengan wajah datar dan pandangan langsung ke matanya. Dan setelah kejadian yang sudah-sudah, Nezumi sedikit banyak tahu kalau Shion sedang serius—atau setidaknya ia sedang tidak bercanda.

Lagi, Nezumi menghela napas. Mungkin ia sudah terlihat seperti om-om paruh baya banyak masalah sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Shion. Aku tidak bisa menjamin semua yang akan terjadi. Tapi setidaknya, ada beberapa hal yang sebagian bisa kupastikan, seperti kehancuran tembok itu, misalnya..." Nezumi tertawa pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia lalu kembali memasang wajah serius, "Kau tahu kan, kita terlalu berbeda, Shion. Seperti dua sisi tembok itu,"

Shion kembali menatap mangkuk di tangannya, "kau selalu berpikir seperti itu. Kau selalu berpikir semuanya berbeda denganmu," Shion akhirnya menaruh mangkuk yang dari tadi di pegangnya itu ke meja.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa sempat Nezumi sadari—seperti kejadian saat Shion menempelkan tangan secara tiba-tiba di lehernya beberapa waktu lalu—Shion sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mata Nezumi melebar sejenak ketika menyadari bahwa Shion telah berpindah tanpa ia sadari.

Nezumi dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Shion—karena Shion sedang dalam posisi berdiri sedangkan ia duduk—dan mendapati bahwa Shion juga sedang menatapnya. Dalam.

"Aku senang kau membantuku, Nezumi. Tapi setelah ini semua, aku berharap kita tetap bersama."

Ya, Nezumi sudah sangat tahu betapa keras kepalanya Shion. Tapi sebenarnya... ada sedikit bagian hatinya yang mengharapkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion dari tadi. Ada sedikit bagian hatinya yang berharap... mereka akan terus bersama. Seperti ini. Tapi Nezumi juga tahu, kemungkinan akan ketidakmungkinan atas hal itu sangat besar. Atau, mungkinkah?

Nezumi masih menatap Shion ketika wajah Shion mendekat. Dan ia merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Bibir Shion menempel dengan bibirnya. Hanya saja kali ini lebih lama. Dan seperti ada harapan di dalamnya. Dan Nezumi juga merasa ini bukan ciuman perpisahan.

Setelah Shion menjauhkan wajahnya, Nezumi menyeringai mengejek.

"Kali ini apa? Ciuman selamat malam lagi? Atau ciuman selamat tinggal? Kau akan kabur lagi?" Nezumi berkata dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Shion yang masih memasang ekspresi datar kemudian tersenyum, "tidak, ini ciuman harapan," dan kemudian ia pergi dengan membawa dua mangkuk kosong dari atas meja.

"Huh, memangnya ada ciuman harapan? Awas saja kalau ia tiba-tiba kabur lagi,"

Nezumi menunduk, menyentuh bibirnya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

**- _f i n_-**

* * *

A/N:

Gaje. Gaje. Gaje...! Kyaaa! *lari ke pojokan, nutupin seluruh badan pake selimut*  
Apa ini? Mana pendek lagi...

Saya pasrah dah...

Tapi akhirnya saya bisa nyumbang di fandom ini juga... walaupun abal banget... hiks. hiks. *pundung*

Yah, mohon kritik dan saran deh minna... *bungkuk*


End file.
